


I Dive Right Into You

by elizabettablack



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Archery, Diving, M/M, Olympics
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabettablack/pseuds/elizabettablack
Summary: Mycroft Holmes ha luchado con uñas y dientes para lograr su sueño: ser parte de los OOJJ 2016.Pero no sólo luchará por la medalla dorada en la plataforma de 10 metros.También intentará encontrarse a sí mismo.Y al amor.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TsukiLegacy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiLegacy/gifts).



> Los nombres de los capítulos están basados en la letra de la canción 'Dive' de Ed Sheeran, que pueden escuchar aquí { http://youtube.com/watch?v=Wv2rLZmbPMA }  
> Gracias al #TeamMystrade por el apoyo.  
> Y principalmente a TsukiLegacy, sin la cual ésta historia nunca hubiese surgido ♥

**_What's Your History?_ **

El equipo Olímpico de Gran Bretaña estaba completamente exaltado antes de ingresar a la Ceremonia Inaugural que daría el puntapié inicial a los Juegos de Río 2016. Eran los primeros para Mycroft Holmes, quien con 21 años comenzaba a abrirse camino dentro del mundo de los saltos ornamentales. No le había resultado simple competir con nombres como Mears, Goodfellow, Laugher, ni que hablar con Daley, bronce en Londres 2012. Ahora, tras 15 años de duro entrenamiento, podía sentirse a la altura de la circunstancia. Sabía que estaba en el ojo de la tormenta, ya que a sus oídos habían llegado comentarios negativos; nadie quería que el novato triunfara, sin importar que hubiese estado luchando por eso durante toda su vida. Pero él no podía estar más alejado de todo el problema que dichos comentarios presentaban; sus lesiones estaban sanadas e iría por el oro en la plataforma de 10 metros, sin importarle la dura competencia que tendría dentro de su propio equipo.

Todos estaban vestidos para la ocasión: traje de tres piezas en tono azul, camisa blanca y corbata roja. Mycroft se sentía muy cómodo en ropa de etiqueta, y su amiga Anthea siempre le decía que ese tipo de vestimenta resaltaba su figura. Él realmente sólo quería pasar desapercibido para poder observar desde las sombras a Greg Lestrade, la estrella más brillante en la historia de la arquería británica. Era un gran admirador de su carrera deportiva y más aún de su belleza física. Era, en pocas palabras, el hombre más bello que había visto en su vida. Y la diferencia de edad no podía importarle menos, a decir verdad. Greg ya tenía 39 años y éstos eran sus últimos juegos debido a diferentes lesiones que comenzaban a hacer mella en su cuerpo. Quizás, con cuidados extra, podría competir un par de años más, pero Lestrade había preferido un retiro a tiempo y honrado, prometiendo a todos sus seguidores que obtendría la medalla de oro en su especialidad. Mycroft se sentía aún más importante por poder compartir un momento tan importante en la historia del deporte británico. Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos en la entrada del Estadio Maracaná, el pelirrojo sintió sus mejillas arder al encontrarse con la perfecta figura entre la multitud. Sólo esperaba que nadie lo hubiese notado. Lestrade estaba rodeado por sus compañeros de equipo, hablando animadamente, mientras algunos miembros del Team GB se acercaban a él para pedirle una fotografía. Mycroft bufó por lo bajo; todo mundo quería ser partícipe del suceso, pero estaba seguro que ninguno sabía absolutamente nada sobre él. Mycroft lo admiraba desde que tenía uso de razón, y llevaba una extensa colección de recortes de diarios y revistas sobre él. Su madre siempre había alentado ese fanatismo y le compraba absolutamente todo lo que podía sobre él en los comienzos, pero ahora que tenía su propio dinero había llevado ese afán coleccionista hasta el extremo: su última y más preciada adquisición era uno de sus arcos, con el que había logrado su primer medalla dorada en los juegos de Atlanta en 1996 a los 19 años y la cual había logrado comprar en una subasta benéfica por una elevada suma que no se animaba a confesar. Mycroft podía recitar de memoria todas y cada una de sus victorias a lo largo de los años, así como sus repetidas lesiones y los puntajes que había obtenido en cada una de sus competencias; y aún conservaba las paredes de su habitación decoradas con posters de él. Era, definitivamente, su admirador número uno, pero su estúpida autoestima y su timidez le impedían acercarse. Estaba tan enfrascado en sus celos hacia todos esos que podían obtener un minuto de su atención que olvidó disimular su intensa mirada hacia el lugar donde se encontraba ese hombre que tanto lo desvelaba, y al parecer Lestrade podía sentirlo. El hombre de los increíbles ojos chocolate se giró, buscando al propietario de esa intensa mirada. Mycroft pudo sentir como su corazón se detenía en el preciso instante en el cual la mirada de Lestrade se fijó en la suya, dedicándole además una sonrisa destructora y un guiño. El pelirrojo dejó de respirar. ¿Era posible que esa sonrisa hubiese sido para él? No, Greg Lestrade no era homosexual ni jamás lo sería. Y en todo caso, que se fijara en él era completamente imposible. Si bien Mycroft poseía un cuerpo lleno de músculos a causa de su entrenamiento, sabía que su poco cabello y su enorme nariz no le jugaban a favor. Y luego estaban esas horribles pecas que cubrían todo su cuerpo. Las odiaba con todo su ser, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer con ellas. Sacudió su cabeza, intentando pensar en otra cosa. Seguramente sólo había sido mera cordialidad; Lestrade debía estar más que acostumbrado a que idiotas como él se le quedaran mirando así. Debía focalizarse en el oro, y nada más que en ello.


End file.
